Electronic gaming systems are well known. In particular, video lottery terminals (VLTs) and the like are widely distributed in many jurisdictions and are located in many different establishments. The operation of VLTs is regulated, with government jurisdictions controlling and monitoring the deployment and operation of VLTs within the particular jourisdiction. Government controls are generally required to ensure that the operation of the VLT machines is in accordance with jurisdictional law and more specifically to ensure that revenues derived from the VLTs are properly tracked and that the machines and their software cannot be tampered with.
VLTs are a significant source of income to most governments. As a result, there continues to be a tremendous interest by governments in protecting this source of revenue. However, while providing an income source, there is often a social cost associated with gaming in general. While the majority of gamblers using VLTs or casinos use gambling strictly as a casual form of entertainment and can afford the time spent gambling and gambling losses, there are a significant number of gamblers that develop addictive or otherwise problematic behaviour from excessive time spent gambling and/or gambling losses. Excessive time spent gambling and excessive gambling losses over both short and long term time frames may directly or indirectly lead to many different social problems. Gambling losses may be realised during short term gambling stints or progressively over a longer period of time.
As a result, governments are often criticized for their role in promoting and regulating gambling because of the likelihood of some individuals developing gambling problems and the potential for various downstream social problems developing in spite of the fact that the relative number of problem gamblers is low in comparison to the total number of gamblers.
Thus, from the government or regulators perspective, most jurisdictions do not wish to forgo the revenues derived from gambling but rather wish to minimize the number of problem gamblers and the negative social effects that problem gamblers may cause. In the past, casinos and bar establishments having gaming and gaming machines expend considerable resources monitoring and controlling individuals that may be considered problem gamblers. These efforts generally focus on those individuals who display behaviour that may be disruptive to other gambling patrons. Thus, while certain individuals can become aware to personnel at individual establishments and be excluded from that establishment, this monitoring activity is highly subjective and may only be effective for certain types of physical behaviour and only after the problem has manifested itself.
For some individuals, problem gambling behaviour does not manifest itself in any outwardly detectable manner at the establishment. For these individuals, problem behaviour may be directly related to the time-spent gambling or to the amount of money spent during gambling. For these individuals, problem behaviour may manifest itself indirectly and away from the establishment.
Other problems that may exist include underage play where minors access VLTs without being properly screened by the establishment.
As a result, there has been a need for a system that enables an effective compromise between the revenue interests of the jurisdiction and which also enables some gamblers to be excluded from gaming in an effective, yet unobtrusive manner.
In particular, there has been a need for a system that enables either self-imposed restrictions or restrictions imposed upon gamblers by regulators. In other words, there has been a need for a system which allows both government regulators and gamblers to set time-limits and money losses over both short and longer time frames including the ability to set maximum day, weekly and monthly times spent gambling and maximum losses over similar time periods. Further still, there is a need for a system allowing gamblers to immediately self-exclude themselves from the system if desired.
Still further, there has been a need for a system that includes an efficient accounting system to enable users to effectively manage funds while gaming.